Sourheart
by applythepressure
Summary: Some wizard's will decided to take control of the love lives of the entire magical community. Somehow Hermione and Draco were paired together by the Ministry as true loves. Has the Ministry gone batty? Or will Hermione and Draco truly fall in love? [H]
1. Chapter 1

Sourheart DxH

Disclaimer- I, as always, own nothing of Harry Potter. All belong to lovely JKR. If I did own anything, my full name would include "Mrs. Felton" in it.

Author's Note – I got this idea in my head about two hours ago. I hope you all enjoy it!

**Prologue**:

Hello, fellow readers. I'm the narrator. Now, if any of you have read "The Littlest Things," you are already well-acquainted with my sister. "Your sister?!" you reply. Yes, is it that hard to fathom that I have a sister? We both broke out into the narrating world when we were quite young. She just found her job a little bit before me. Just don't rat me out, okay? She'll have a fit if she found out I have my very own story too.

Now, going on, my story is about two special people. Really special wonderful kids, both of them. There's a wee problem. They loathe each other. Still, it's only a wee problem. Oh, who am I trying to fool, it's a huge problem. A monstrous problem. A gigantic, humongous, enormous problem. And they have to fall in love. Why? How am I supposed know? I just know that they must: no exceptions, no ifs, ands, or buts. Who knows how this mess will turn out. At least it's not me who's in this love quagmire. Ah well, here is the story. And don't say I didn't warn you.

**Ch. 1**:

The day started out like any other. Nothing special, just a regular day. Hermione got up, chucked her annoying alarm clock across the room for the millionth time that summer (why she has an alarm clock in the summer is beyond me, the narrator), fetched the mail, and sat down at the table to eat her breakfast. However, before she got her Cheerios and Pop-Tarts, she heard a tapping on the window. Looking up she saw a big brown owl with a letter in its beak. She ran up and grabbed the letter roughly from its beak, making the owl give a hoot of protest before taking off. Hermione tore open the letter and settled down at the table to read it. _This better be my Head Girl letter. I've been waiting ages for this._

However, when she opened the letter, she realized that it didn't have the Hogwarts crest on the top. Nor did the envelope have the Hogwarts' wax seal. _Uh oh, this isn't good._ Then she saw that the letter came from the Ministry of Magic. _What the hell could they want? They've already done enough wrong._ As she read the letter, her eyes got bigger and bigger until they threatened to pop out of their sockets. She put the letter down, breathing hard and trying not to scream. "I b-b-better go pack for school," she said to herself. She slowly went up the stairs to her room and shut the door.

The letter fluttered to the ground. Crookshanks pawed at it, curious as to what had made his mistress so upset. It read:

Dear Ms. Hermione Granger,

I am writing to inform you of a very important matter. One of the most noted and famous wizards of our age, Giddilus Giggles, has just died. In his will, he stated that he wanted everyone to find their one true love. As soon as he died, his wish went into effect, stating that if someone does not find his or her true love in one year's time, he or she will literally die of a broken heart. To facilitate your search for your one true love, the Ministry of Magic has run personality searches on each and every witch and wizard. Your personality results and your match's are as follows:

Name: Hermione Granger

Age & Gender: 17, Female

Appearance: Medium height, curly brown hair, honey brown eyes

Descent: Muggle-born

Personality: That of a Gryffindor (courageous, loyal, etc.); extremely intelligent; kind; strong

Best Match: Draco Malfoy

Name: Draco Malfoy

Age & Gender: 18, Male

Appearance: Tall, shaggy platinum blonde hair, grey eyes

Descent: Pureblood, of the Malfoy Line

Personality: That of a Slytherin (cunning, determined, etc.); very intelligent; strong, but harsh

Best Match: Hermione Granger

I apologize for the shock of this letter. I did not, nor did anyone else, have knowledge of Giggles' wishes or else I myself would have tried to stop it. I wish you good luck in your search.

Sincerely,

Thaddeus Howlhouse

Minister of Magic

**The Peanut Galery**:

Now, you see? Big trouble brewing here. I totally understand Hermione's shock. Can you imagine waking up all jolly and happy only to find out that this idiot Giddilus Giggles decided to run everyone's love life? I would be pretty pissed off myself. Well. Let's hope Hermione can keep a cool head when she sees Draco at school. The last thing I need is a rip-roaring headache from those two having it out. On the other hand, I wonder what Draco's reaction to the letter would be? I mean, duh, he must have gotten the same letter. Oh dear, I really hope those two can work out their differences…

Author's PS- Readers? Good? Bad? Horrible? Incredible? Reviews and constructive criticism welcome!


	2. Chapter 2

Sourheart DxH

Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one in the HP world. No, yo no poseo nada ni nadie en el mundo de Harry Potter. All happy now? Good.

Author's Note- Thanks to purplekitten7, Elven at Heart, Cal8907, Uber-l33t Rabid Ninja Squirrel, Kathryn Rosebrooks, and MaskofComedy for their reviews. Also, Uber-l33t Rabid Ninja Squirrel has kindly offered to edit this story, so I will give her due credit if/when she gives me ideas. Enjoy!

**Prologue**:

Hello, fellow readers; it's, of course, the narrator. Well, Hermione had quite the surprise, huh? I feel bad for her, being paired with her worst enemy since she set foot into the magical world. If I were her, I would have marched right up to the very Minister of Magic and said "Hello, Dr. Neil Clark Warren called. He wants his website back." But, alas, I'm not Hermione. I only hope Draco takes it well…

**Ch. 2**:

"WHAT???!!!" _Boom. Crash._ "I DON'T BELIEVE THIS!!!" _Crack. Bang._ This commotion was coming from Draco's room, where he was presently throwing things and smashing them into walls. "WHO THE HELL MADE THE MINISTRY INTO A FREAKING MATCHMAKER!?" Draco hurled his expensive dragon statue at his wall, where it bounced off with a hearty thud. "I HOPE GIDDILUS GIGGLES ROTS IN HELL!" _Smack._ "ARRGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

Finally Draco used up all his energy and collapsed on his bed. _I never lose my temper. Ever. But this letter just pushed me over the edge. WITH GRANGER? How stupid does the Ministry think I am? The chances of Granger and me falling in love are beyond slim; the heat between us is below absolute zero. We hate each other. It doesn't take a genius to figure it out, but perhaps the Ministry needs one. _He looked at the letter, praying that the letters would rearrange themselves, but they did not. It still read:

Dear Mr. Draco Malfoy,

I am writing to inform you of a very important matter. One of the most noted and famous wizards of our age, Giddilus Giggles, has just died. In his will, he stated that he wanted everyone to find their one true love. As soon as he died, his wish went into effect, stating that if someone does not find his or her true love in one year's time, he or she will literally die of a broken heart. To facilitate your search for your one true love, the Ministry of Magic has run personality searches on each and every witch and wizard. Your personality results and your match's are as follows:

Name: Draco Malfoy

Age & Gender: 18, Male

Appearance: Tall, shaggy platinum blonde hair, grey eyes

Descent: Pureblood, of the Malfoy Line

Personality: That of a Slytherin (cunning, determined, etc.); very intelligent; strong, but harsh

Best Match: Hermione Granger

Name: Hermione Granger

Age & Gender: 17, Female

Appearance: Medium height, curly brown hair, honey brown eyes

Descent: Muggle-born

Personality: That of a Gryffindor (courageous, loyal, etc.); extremely intelligent; kind; strong

Best Match: Draco Malfoy

I apologize for the shock of this letter. I did not, nor did anyone else, have knowledge of Giggles' wishes or else I myself would have tried to stop it. I wish you good luck in your search.

Sincerely,

Thaddeus Howlhouse

Minister of Magic

"Well, Howlhouse is going to hear me howling all the way down to his office to get my blasted result changed." _'I apologize for the shock of this letter?' He has no idea._ He heard his father running up the stairs. He burst into Draco's room. "Draco, what is the meaning of this outburst? I thought you had better control of your emotions," he stated coldly.

"You would have reacted the same way if you got paired with one of your worst enemies," deadpanned Draco. "I'm paired with…Hermione Granger, the Mudblood." He paused for his father's reaction. And came it did.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!?!" _If I knew, father, would I have asked you?_ "I am going to demand an immediate audience with Howlhouse. This is absurd." Lucius stormed out of Draco's room.

Draco lay down on his bed. _How am I going to face my House when I get back to school? I am going to either be laughed at or literally kicked out. And what am I going to do about Granger? Surely she doesn't think that ANYTHING is going to happen between us._

A sudden scream came from downstairs. Draco shot up from his bed. _Mother._ He raced down to the living room, where he saw his mother with her head in her hands, crying hysterically. "Mother, are you alright? What's wrong?" Draco loved his mother very much because she was the one who tried to shield him from his father. Seeing her upset like this unnerved him.

"My letter…my letter…" She dissolved into sobs again. Draco picked up the letter and then dropped it, horror written on each inch of his face. It was the same letter that he had received, but with a 'match' that was drastically different from his mother's in real life.

Name: Narcissa Black Malfoy

Age & Gender: 35, Female

Appearance: Tall, thin, long blonde hair, blue-green eyes

Descent: Pureblood, of the Black Line

Personality: Very intelligent; determined, but submissive; morally and mentally strong

Best Match: Dane Terrencet

Name: Dane Terrencet

Age & Gender: 37, Male

Appearance: Tall, physically fit, shaggy brown hair, green eyes

Descent: Muggle-born

Personality: Very compassionate and generous; smart and clever; hot-headed occasionally

Best Match: Narcissa Black Malfoy

Draco was shocked. "Mother, who is Dane Terrencet?" Narcissa looked at him with sad eyes, mascara running all over her perfectly done-up face.

"Dane Terrencet was the man I have loved since I was a child. I wanted to marry him before I was chosen to marry your father." She paused, letting Draco take in the shock. "And I have been having an affair with him for the past five years." Suddenly a realization hit him: her scream and tears had been from joy, not sadness.

"WHAT?!?!?!" Draco shouted. He couldn't believe: his mother, the perfect wife, having an affair behind his and his father's back! It seemed like his whole world had turned upside down and inside out. "Mother, you can't be serious." She nodded her head, showing that she was indeed serious. "Mother, if father found out, you would be tortured. You know that. Why do you put yourself in this dangerous situation?" Draco remained stoic on the outside, but on the inside he was panicking. _What happens if father finds out? If he finds out that I found out? I would be in serious dragon dung. _

"I love him, Draco. It's hard to be separated from the person you love the most. The letter from the Ministry confirms it. Dane is my true love, not your father. And if that is the case, your father's letter must not have my name on it." Draco merely nodded, surprised that he had not made the connection before. "Draco, you must not speak to anyone about this. For your safety and mine." She clasped his hands. "You better get packing for school, dear."

"Yes, mother," replied Draco. He trudged up the stairs with a heavy heart. _I so did not need this. Any of it. If this is the way my final year is going to turn out, I'm buying a Time Turner and skip ahead a year or two. Then I don't have to deal with unfaithful mothers and not-true loves._

Draco reached his room and plunked on his bed. He took a book and hurled it at the wall. _Looks like walls are going to get a serious beating this year._

**The Peanut Gallery**:

Draco definitely didn't take it as well as I hoped. The poor kid got a lot dumped on him in one day, huh? An affair, a match with your worst enemy, and an angry soon-to-be livid father: that's a tough list to digest. Hopefully his demeanor will improve when he gets to school. Then I can rid of this awful headache – it's pretty hard to narrate when your skull feels like splitting in two because your characters are having hissy-fits. What I do for my job….

Author's PS – So, how was it, readers? Good, I hope. Reviews and constructive criticism welcome. Thanks to Uber-l33t Rabid Ninja Squirrel for editing (her sentence-" It was the same letter that he had received, but with a 'match' that was drastically different from his mother's in real life."/ her suggestion- change "Epilogue" to something else.) I just want to make sure everything is accounted for; that school system drummed it into me.


End file.
